


You Didn't Want This but Turns Out You Do

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, DJ!Yosuke, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Maybe I'll write more on it if inspiration feels like it, Short & Sweet, Yosuke suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Being one of the organizers for the talent show school event, Yu refused the participation of a DJ because of his heavy dislike for the music. But turns out his friends accepted behind his back. Is he going to be angry, or something else afterwards ? Poor Yosuke will know.





	You Didn't Want This but Turns Out You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Yosuke would be an awesome DJ. And I wanted to try something different with Yu = )  
> I got the idea by listening to the fan-made P5 Rap Song and its sick ass scratches. Cuz god it's so good.

After doing the cues for 15 minutes long, Yu was exhausted. He was confident in his stamina, but having to have perfect timing for so long is a headache. But his turn was finished, now the other member of the organization committee would take care of the rest.

He found a spot in the crowd to stand, in an attempt to watch the rest of the show. It was a talent show, the student would come hear and show their skills, they were a number of people who wished to participate, but the committee would rule out anyone who was planning on doing something weird.

A lot of people did different things, juggling, singing, dancing, even an animal show.

But he remembered a certain discussion at the committee. One of the members, his good friend Rise talked about someone wanting to do a DJ show. He refused, since for some reason, he had a heavy dislike for this music, the loud bangs ranging in his ears, and it reminded him of clubs, and a not so glorious memory about a drunken King's Game... He shuddered at the thought. He couldn't remember most of it, but what he does remember creates a pit of awkwardness is his stomach.

"Senpai ! Over here !"

He looked in the crowed to see the previously mentioned Rise with their friend Chie. He zizagged in between the other students to join them.

"Finished with your job ?

\- Yeah. My voice is tired.

\- Come on Yu-kun, it's just saying some cues !

\- Let it go Chie-senpai, you who he isn't the talking type !"

They joked around for a bit. Well, it was more Chie and Rise who joked around and him just listening and going along.

\- "Excuse me Rise, but who is next ? No one on the comittee told me." Rise smiled :

\- "Weeell, you're going to be surprised senpai !" She pointed to the stage.

And on it was... a mixing board ?

\- "You didn't.

\- I'm sorry senpai, you know how much of a sucker I am for music ! And the rest of the comittee agreed, right Chie-senpai ?

\- Yeah, and I actually know who's gonna play. And I really, **really** hate to admit it, but he's actually really good. Don't tell him I said that though.

\- I won't ! Come on senpai, it'll be fun !

\- I wonder.

\- Just trust me, I heard him and he's really talented ! Also I think he's in your classes sometimes."

His expectations were set to the lowest possible level. He explicitely said "no", but it is clear than none of his argument could defeat her smile in the comittee room. Knowing that it was someone in his classes didn't help in the slightest, he never paid attention to anyone beside himself during class, and he would hang out with his friends or do his own thing alone during free-time.

"Oh _shhh !_ It's starting !"

The lights in the room dimmed and Yu squinted his eyes, expectations still low, and he stared at the stage. What is it going to be ? A punk with an accent yelling ? A womanizer trying to woo the crowd with off-hand comments ? He knew it was wrong to have clichés in mind when thinking of a specific profession, but his hang out session in clubs _never_ turned good. Causing him to feel instant and instinctive dread.

He was getting ready to have his ears rippped out and another headache. There was no way this could turn out nicely for him.

* * *

Yosuke breathed deeply and put down his headphones once he was done with his set. He thought it was good, the crowed seemed to like it, although he was a bit worried about what Chie told him.

Not everyone on the comittee was ok with this, and that there is a good chance this was going to bite them in the ass, especially since that person was apparently Mr Honor Student/Popular Narukami. Of course he knew who the guy was, he was in his classes often and he's loved by everyone. Yosuke would be lying if he didn't find the guy at least somewhat cool, he had that super badass aura around him, but this feeling somewhat crumbled with the news of his disaproval of Yosuke's participation. Why did he decided to do this again ? Oh right Chie and Yukiko forced him. And Teddie joined on the fun too. Stupid bear.

After a few minutes getting the mixing board off the scene, he reflected on his set. Maybe play more with the scratching ? They liked it when it scratched. But god it ruined his fingers.

And for some reason, he _swore_ there was somewhere in this room someone that gave him a very _very_ persistent stare. Of course people would be staring at him, but he felt this _crushing_ presence. He trusted his guts, something, **something** is about to go down, he was **sure**.

He finished putting his stuff back-stage, stretched his back, because lifting stuff and bending over his mixing board hurts after a while of course, and let out another massive sigh.

And he felt a sensation. That _crushing_ presence, a chill ran down his spine. He turned around, and percieved, _guess who ?_ The Narukami guy.

_Oh yikes_

A gut instinct told him to _run for your goddamn soul you idiot before you get devoured by the silver devil,_ but he was frozen. He had this _super intense_ stare, gazing right at him, and he was slowly making his way towards him, with a neutral expression and a determined walk.

The aura of "badassness" he had before became something along the lines of _pure bloodlust_. Everything was screaming _abort abort damn you Chie because of you I'm dead-_ wait he should calm down this is just a normal guy, he wouldn't commit murder over a non-respected opinion ? Right ? _Right ? **Right !???**_

He begged this wasn't some kind of horror movie plot- _oh god the flashiest gets always killed first oh god oh god_

Narukami was now right in front of a (terrified by overthinking (????)) Yosuke. _Please don't hurt me-_

And the silver-haired guy actually extended his hand. Like. For a hand-shake. The brunette made a surprised noise.

"Hanamura-kun was it ? Sorry for refusing your offer to pass for the event. You really have talent." Wait he was _complementing_ him ??? Yosuke blushed at the surprise and unexpected compliment.

\- "Oh- huh, thank you. But I-I'm not that good ! And y-you shouldn't feel guilty about that !" _Stop sweating you dumbass keep calm !_ He nervously shaked Narukami's hand- holy crap this guy had one hell of a grip.

\- "No I mean it. This was a great." And he _smiled_. _What the hell !?_ He was extremely confused, and he still felt crushed, but this time under... Something esle...? Although now he got why so many girls liked him, if he pulled that on a chick she would have lost it right there. Damn it this guy had no right being this cool and handsome. Yosuke realized he was sweating all over his hand- _oh crap-_ and he laughed awkwardly.

\- "Hum glad you changed your mind !" Gosh he felt those grey eyes scrutinizing him down into his soul. _What is this !? A test !?_ Narukami's presence was _overwhelming_ , he felt like rat in a cage.

\- "You're not going to ask why ?" _What !? What kind of question is this !?_ Still feeling trapped and crushed, he tried to think of an answer.

\- "Well, that would be kinda rude... No ?" The taller guy was still staring at him. He could still feel his grip on his hand. "I-I mean I guessed it was because of my music ?" Narukami looked at him with... a questioning expression ? What did he expect more or something !? _God please stop this I can't handle this pressure, it's like my heart is about to split open !_ And then he actually let out _a sigh_.

\- "True. This was a part of it." _Wait,"part" ?_ "Anyway I need to join up with the staff. I'll see you around." He smiled again.

\- "Y-yeah, see you around !"

Narukami left his hand alone- thank god- and walked past him. Wait, there was something in his hand...

Yosuke opened the hand he was doing the hand-shaking with, and found a (covered in sweat _ew_ ) folded piece of paper. Did he slid it in during the hand-shake ? He unfolded the paper, and his heart stopped.

_To Hanamura_

_I want to apologize again, after seeing your perfomance I definitely regret being against your presence here. I hope you will accept my apology._

_I have a distaste for DJ style music, but yours is truly special, I didn't think I would enjoy listening to it this much. Or at all._

_And I didn't think I would enjoy watching you play this much either._

_I want to hear your music and watch you play again._

_I know a nice place, call me if you feel like it._

_1304-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX_

_Yours truly. Narukami Yu_

_PS :_

_Your zipper is open silly. And scratch more, you look amazing when you do. : )_

After his brain short-circuited for a good 5 seconds, he zipped his pants in a panic, and he looked at the direction Narukami went.

The _little bastard_ was _still at the door_ looking at him. And when their gaze met each other, he _grined_ in a _totally flirty_ _fashion_ before walking out.

Did he just got hit on by the golden child of the school ?

He punched the wall in embarrassement. _That jerk. He totally got me._

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll continue if inspiration feels like it. Hope you liked it ! Also I find it hilarious to just picture Yu's expectation getting CRUSHED by Yosuke pure style like "i know i don't like DJs or their music but I would smash that in a fucking heartbeat and listen to this forever"  
> Also flirty!Yu promise to be hilarious against an awkward!Yosuke.


End file.
